Exile
by Cwonnor
Summary: Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Welcome to hell. Please Review!
1. The Eggs

The scientist moved carefully, trying not to crush any of the leathery objects. The eggs sat there, waiting for a new victim to lay a creature of horror inside them. The scientist, named Edward Jacobs, hovered over an egg larger than the others. The team with him, Jennifer Lewis, Michael Karline, and Timothy Clampirne, all moved slowly.

"Hey guys, look at this." Edward said to them.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"An egg larger than all of the other eggs." Edward said with awe in his voice.

"Well, be careful. We don't know what these things hold." Jennifer said.

As Edward moved over it, it opened like a flower blossoming.

"Guys, it opened!" Edward said being very excited.

White liquid moved around as something inside fidgeted. Then, a creature shaped like a hand burst out of it. The thing attached itself to Edwards face and he collapsed.

"EDWARD!" Timothy screamed.

Jennifer ran towards the ship as Timothy and Michael tried to pull the creature off of Edward.

"This is the Dellostrium asking for landing on the nearest planet." She screamed into the phone.

"Dellostrium, this is the Coloporia, what is your location?" the man asked.

"I don't know! It's some uncharted planet that had an SOS call and we stopped there. Home in on our beacon!" Jennifer said.

"Okay, we'll you were right. That planet is uncharted. You have clearance to land your ship on this one." Then the man was off.

"Oh, God, help us." Jennifer said.

As she moved over in her seat, she touched the control panel. But it was covered with some sort of slime.

"Gross."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jennifer opened the door to see Timothy running while holding Edward, and Michael firing at the eggs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted at him.

"There are more of these things in here! We have to kill them all!"

"No! Come on, we're leaving!" Jennifer shouted.

The others got on the ship and it took off.

Edward was put in the med lab and Timothy sat down beside her.

Michael walked down the hallway that led to the control room. As he touched the door, goo fell on his hand from above.


	2. Edward's Demise

Edward lay on a small metal bed. The creature was still attached to his face. He wasn't dead. But he would be soon. No one knew the creature was implanting a creature of death.

The Collopria flew through the dead, dark vacuum known as space. It was set for Earth. But they would have to wait three weeks until they reached it. But by then, they would all be dead. And besides, the thing inside Edward wouldn't have to kill them.

Jennifer walked down the hallway with a man named Jonathan Parker. He was the captain of the massive ship.

"So when do you think we'll be at Earth. I really need to get this thing to the lab down there. It'll help us identify the organism that's on his face."

"It'll be about two and a half, maybe three weeks." The captain said, taking spitting out some tobacco. The man was large and burly.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Jennifer said with disappointment.

"We are going our top speed. Now unless you're God himself, I suggest you move so I can go speak with one of my crew members." The man said, pushing her gently aside.

The crew member nicknamed Oil, for being covered in oil 24/7, was motioning to the med lab.

"The thing that was on the man's face, it's on the floor dead!" She said, her voice full of excitement and a tinge of dread.

The captain gave Jennifer a look and she ran with the captain. As they got there, Edward was sitting up on the metal bed. He looked fine, except for the marks on his face from the fingerlike legs of the creature. He was coughing loudly, but otherwise, nothing _appeared _wrong with him.

"Oh my God! Edward, how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked as she sat down beside him.

"Oh, I'm fine. That thing made my face hurt. Oh and can I get some food and water? I'm dying over here." He said rapidly.

The crew member named Slick went out and came back in a few minutes later with a tray of food and water.

"Here you go. And when you're done, just put it into that slot, and more food will come out." Slick said. The man was tall and skinny, with black hair, and red eyes.

Edward tore into the food and put it into the slot. More food came down. He did it three times before he was done.

"Wow, seems that thing made you want to eat like a cow." Timothy said laughing. Everyone else chimed in and they laughed and talked for about an hour. Then Jennifer noticed something. _Michael was gone._

"Where's Michael?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

Everyone looked around. No one had seen him. Jennifer went with the captain to the control deck and turned on the mainframe cameras.

"Grandmother!" Jonathan called out to the large screen.

"Hello, Captain. May I be of service?" a voice from above said in a soothing voice.

"Locate Michael Karline of the USS Dellostrium."

"Locating, please excuse me Captain." The voice said to him.

"Michael Karline has not set foot on the USS Collapria. Systems show that he is still on the Dellostrium."

"Thank you Grandmother. Could you please log into the Dellostium's camera mainframe?" The captain said.

The large screen showed every room in the Dellostrium. The pair scanned the screen for Michael until Jennifer screamed. Jonathan took one look at the spot she was pointing to and retched. Michael was cocooned in some sort of goo against the wall. His chest had a gaping hole in it. And on the floor, lay the creature that had been on Edward's face.

"Come on, we have to get Edward! COME ON!" Jonathan yelled at her, dragging her along.

They ran down the hallway, dodging hanging overheads and almost missing the door for the med lab.

"Edward, come with us." Jennifer said.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"That thing put a creature inside of you. And if you don't come with us, then it'll burst out of your chest." Jonathan said.

"Your ins…" Edward didn't finish.

He started screaming and freaking out. He gasped for air.

"Somebody get something between his teeth!" Oil screamed as a rose of blood bloomed on Edward's shirt.

Slick grabbed his left arm and Timothy grabbed his right. Jonathan was screaming into his walkie-talkie for more people to come into the med lab.

"KILL ME!" Edward screamed as the rose of blood grew bigger. Jonathan grabbed a spoon and pushed it between his teeth.

Then a horrible shriek pierced the air as a head ripped through Edward's chest and shirt. Blood flew all over the crew members.

Jonathan ran back. Jennifer and Oil screamed and Slick threw up. The creature snarled at them and then flew down the table before anyone could get it.

"What the heck was that?" Oil screamed.

Just before anyone answered her, a crew member named Glass came in.

"Sir, something's trying to get in from the Dellostium." He said.


	3. Goodbye Cray

"Alright, we're going to have teams go out and try to find this thing. Kylee, go with Cray. Jennifer and Timothy, you stay here. And Oil, Slick, Glass, and Victoria, you go together. Now go!" Jonathan said. He was seriously pissed. They had three fully grown Aliens trying to gain access to the ship, plus the smaller one that killed Edward. This would be a hellish three weeks.

"God, would you just give me the freaking gun! Jeez Cray!" Kylee said with a tone of annoyance.

"Whatever Kylee, you're just mad because we have to go together." Cray said. He really didn't like her and she felt the same way.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Cray asked, for the ninth time.

Kylee sighed. "We're looking for the thing that busted out of Edward. Remember?" Kylee said.

As the two walked down the enormous hall, a soft Clank, clank, clank, followed them.

"Wait, Cray, stop!" Kylee whispered. The clank stopped.

"What is it?" Cray asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Kylee asked. She was scared. She was never scared.

"Um, no. And if you don't mind, I want to be back before the suns come up." Cray said, referring to the two suns that lit up the galaxy they were in.

As the pair continued, Kylee heard the clank, clank, clank again.

"Cray, seriously, go back and check for me. Please." Kylee said. She was crying. Cray knew she only cried when she was terrified.

Out of kindness, Cray went down the hall, looking for this mysterious noise.

"Kylee, shine your light on me." Cray told her. He had his light pointing all around looking for the source of the noise.

Finally, he was done.

"See, I told ya there was nothing here." He said.

While he was saying that, a bony, black tail with a pointed end came down from above.

"CRAY LOOK OUT!" Kylee screamed.

The tail swung forward, impaling him in through the back and out the stomach. Blood flew all over Kylee as she screamed. Cray, still alive, was pulled up face to face with the alien. It opened its mouth, revealing the inner jaw. The second mouth shot out, piercing Cray's skull. His body slid off the tail and slammed into the floor.

"Oh my God." Kylee said. She started running as the alien roared at her. The creature came out of the overhang in the ceiling and charged at Kylee. Kylee screamed and ran for the elevator. She grabbed Cray's gun and shot at the Alien. The alien was hit in the middle of its crest. Acid fell on the floor, burning through.

Kylee reached the elevator and the doors closed. The Alien outside roared in defeat as the elevator rose. Kylee leaned against the wall. As the elevator went up, the sirens went off.

"ALERT! UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS ENTERING VIA AIRDUCTS. ALERT! UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS ESCAPING THE DELLOSTRIUM. ALERT! ALERT!" Grandmother called.

"We are so screwed." Kylee said to herself.


	4. They're In

Victoria walked behind Glass. He was the leader of the group along with Oil and Slick. They heard the sirens and now they were walking through the last of their designated hallways. They were all paranoid because of the creatures lurking in the air ducts. The one that was already out had killed Cray and covered Kylee in blood.

"Okay, Captain, we're done." Glass said into his radio.

"Good, now hurry back. I don't need anymore dead men."

The group walked towards the large doors at the end of the hallway when they heard loud bumps above them. The bumps were getting louder and louder. Then they stopped. Glass was full of fear. The emotion was filling every pore.

"Um, we should start running." Glass said. He began running, as did everyone else. Their footsteps were the only noise besides the loud bumps.

Suddenly, the ceiling fell out, dropping three aliens out with it. The group screamed and scattered in all directions.

"CAPTAIN, THE ALIENS HAVE ESCAPED THE AIR DUCTS! I REPEAT, THE ALIENS HAVE ESCAPED THE AIR DUCTS!" Slick screamed into his radio. An alien jumped at him, missing and slamming into the wall. Victoria shot at one, hitting its arm and causing the acid blood to spray all over the floor. The creature roared at Victoria, who in turn, screamed and ran with Oil towards the doors.

"Slick run!" Oil shouted. Slick turned and ran as an alien bounded after him. He was almost to the door when an alien came out of a corridor. It grabbed the screaming man, and disappeared into the shadows. Oil screamed and tried to go after him but Victoria held her back. Glass shot and killed the injured Alien Victoria had shot.

"GO!" He screamed at them. Glass turned right as the Aliens retractable mouth flew through his skull. His body collapsed and the Alien looked at the girls. It didn't run. Instead, it bit into Glass's leg, and dragged him away. The doors closed and the elevator whirred as it went up.


	5. The Plan

Kylee woke up with a strange taste in her mouth. She was on the floor of the elevator. Disorientated and dizzy, she stood up. As she looked around, she noticed that one of the creatures that had been on Edward was on the floor beside her. She screamed and then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. She clicked the door open button and the doors slid open silently. She stepped out of the elevator, pointing the gun out and quickly ran towards the med lab door. She spotted Jennifer, Jonathan, Oil, Victoria, Timothy, and the ships doctors, Gale, Hannah, and Bernard. The group spotted her and Bernard opened the doors.

"Kylee! Hurry!" He whispered. He held his hand out as she ran towards him. As she reached him ,an Alien came out of the shadows and attacked the doctor. He was pulled out of the doorway by the creature. The Alien began ripping the man apart. Kylee fumbled with the gun and shot at the Alien, hitting it in the neck. The acid blood fell on the doctor's chest and sizzled as it burned through. The man screamed in pain. The Alien looked at Kylee and hissed. It crept up towards her, snarling as it went. It came up to her face and roared. It sat there for a moment and crawled into the ceiling.

Kylee screamed and ran to the medical lab. The doors opened and she flew in.

"What the heck was that!" Jennifer screamed. She was crying.

"That's what came aboard from your ship!" Victoria shouted at her.

"But we didn't bring it here!" Jennifer said defensively. She twisted her hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, okay. SURE." Oil said accusingly.

"Everyone, stop this. We don't need us fighting when we have four of those creatures running around." Jonathan said.

"Um, actually, it's only three. Glass killed one." Victoria said, holding back tears.

"Okay, I need to know who we still have. We lost Edward and Bernard. Anyone else dead or missing?" Jonathan asked.

"Cray got killed by the really big one." Kylee said.

"Glass got killed by one and Slick was taken by one of them." Oil said. She began weeping. Slick was her husband. Victoria comforted her.

"Well, Jennifer and I have come up with a suggestion. Instead of sitting here and waiting for the creatures to kill us, how about we blow them up?" Gale said, her face full of excitement.

"But the resulting explosion would kill us!" Timothy said.

"No, see, we set the ship to self destruct, then escape in the Cambria, the escape pod." Jennifer explained.

"Well, we have to go to the main systems room downstairs. Grandmother can't authorize detonation from up here." Jonathan said.

"Okay, so it's settled. We all go in one group and let Jonathan rig the ship for self destruction, then escape on the Cambria." Hannah said.

Everyone agreed. And with that, they carefully walked outside of the room and headed for the main systems room.


	6. Almost Free

Slick woke up in a gooey, sticky, cocoon like thing. He was disorientated and didn't know where he was. He struggled to get out of the cocoon, causing his hands and arms to bleed. As he looked around for someone or _something _to come, he heard a small squishing noise. He looked down and his stomach dropped. An egg, three feet away, was opening. The liquid moved around as the creature inside stirred. Slick tried to reach his gun, screaming as the creature flew out of the egg and attached itself to his face.

The group walked fast, shining their lights everywhere. They were about to enter the elevator to take them down to the control room when there was a loud hiss. Then another. Then another. _The group was surrounded._

"Where are they?" Gale screamed as she shined her light every which way.

"GALE WATCH OUT!" Hannah screamed.

Gale turned just as the tail of the Alien impaled her. She screamed as the others shot at the Alien. The other two came out and slashed at the people. Kylee ran down the hall with Victoria as the second largest chased them.

"GO!" Gale screamed as she pulled out a small hand detonator. The rest of the group ran in different ways. Timothy ran after the Alien that was trying to get Victoria.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed. But the Alien already had her. He shot it with a large shotgun, blowing the Alien's head to bits and flinging acidic blood all over Victoria. She screamed in pain and died within seconds.

The rest of the group reached the control room doors as Gale popped the lid off of the grenade.

"Screw you." She said calmly. She pressed it.

The group jumped into the room as the explosion flew through the hallway, vaporizing Gale, the Alien, and Victoria.

Everyone stood there for a minute, waiting for any other Aliens. There were none.

"Okay, so we just have to go down these halls and we're there." Jonathan said.

Kylee felt the creature stir inside her. She screamed in pain as the Chestburster ripped out of her, spraying blood all over the group. She fell down as the creature struggled to get out of her body. Timothy pointed his gun at it and shot the menacing head four times. Jennifer began screaming, but Hannah slapped her.

"Do you want them to hear us?" she said.

Jennifer shook her head.

The group kept going. They walked down the halls and into the control room. There waiting for them, was the Queen.


End file.
